


Loud, Louder, Quietest

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bunker Fic, Dean is Loud, Dean might feel like talking about his feelings a little, First Time, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sam (almost) overhears, Switch Cas, Switch Dean, Top Cas, but he doesn’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean is being very loud and Cas just needs to gag him to make sure Sam doesn't see things he doesn't want to see.SPN Kink bingo square: gags.Lusty Lexis: First Time
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Kudos: 119
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020, Writers of Destiel Lusty Lexis





	Loud, Louder, Quietest

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt number 29 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Gags + loud Dean & Sam overhearing (bunker) + Overstimulation + First Time
> 
> Thanks to Serenity for prompting "Overstimulation" and to Courtney for telling me about this week's Lusty Lexis and thus prompting "First time".  
> This also fills the square "Gags" for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020.  
> It's also a fill for Writer of Destiel's Lusty Lexis "First Time".
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.

Dean has been having a lot of fantasies starring Castiel lately, and he’s been able to admit to himself that it’s probably because they started fucking around a little. It started as a small comfort, an easier way to get rid of pent-up emotions, ones that didn’t involve driving down to a bar a few towns over from the bunker and picking up someone who didn’t care they’d be fucking in their apartment instead of Dean’s. Dean isn’t sure why Cas agreed to the whole… fucking for pleasure thing, because he sure as hell didn’t think Cas would be someone who agreed to that, but he did anyway.

So here they are. Tonight, they are switching it up for the first time. So far, Dean has been fucking Cas, mostly because he’s just insecure enough about the whole thing with Cas and about whether or not he’d even like it up the ass, but Castiel has been talking him through it for a few nights. Prior to tonight, Dean has only had a few fingers in his ass, nothing more than that. He… enjoys the feeling but is still unsure whether something bigger would be enjoyable too. But he wants to try with Cas, probably because he wants more with Cas anyway, but he’s getting there. Baby steps, and all that.

Dean is taking a long shower, preparing himself for what’s going to happen in less than an hour now, probably. He’s nervous and washing himself thoroughly in places that were probably never cleaned this thoroughly before, but he wants this to be good for Cas, so he’s doing everything he can to prepare himself well. By the time he feels ready enough, his fingers are pruned and his nerves appear to be more present than before, if his shaking hands are anything to go by. Dean slowly dries himself off, pulling on fresh boxers and his robe, trembling fingers tying the knot to close the robe. He walks out of the communal bathrooms, moving as if in a dream towards the bedroom he now seems to share with Castiel. Cas is sleeping in his bed more often than not, even though he probably doesn’t even need any sleep. He might have picked up on how much it comforts Dean when he stays near. He might also have picked up on Dean’s feelings for him, angelic wavelength and all that, but Dean doesn’t think about it. They need to talk about the feelings thing, but he really doesn’t have any headspace available for that right now.

Right now, he should focus on tonight, on what will happen tonight. He knows Cas will take care of him, that Cas will make sure it’s good for him, but Dean can’t just switch off his stress and worry. As he makes his way into the bedroom, his foot catches on the threshold, and if Cas wasn’t _right there_ , he’d have fallen on the floor. But no, Castiel is right there, and he catches Dean, also immediately catching on Dean’s nerves.

“Oh Dean,” he whispers, lightly stroking over Dean’s robed back. “It’ll be okay, don’t you worry. And if you don’t want this, just _tell me_. Like we discussed.” Dean nods against Castiel’s chest, and Castiel pushes him from his chest for a second. “Hey, look at me, Dean. We discussed this, alright? No means no, and you just have to tell me to stop and I will.”

Dean raises his head and looks at Cas, then nods again. “I understand, Cas. Just… just very nervous, still.”

“I’m going to try and make it very good for you,” Castiel vows, keeping eye contact with Dean. “And I’m serious about that.” With a little pressure to Dean’s lower back, he guides Dean towards their shared bed. Once Dean is sitting down, Cas backs up for just a second to close the door and lock it behind him before returning to Dean’s side. As soon as Cas sits down, his hands are on Dean’s body, slowly making their way up and down his arms, upper body, then legs.

“Are you comfortable getting rid of the robe, or would you prefer some cuddles, first?”

Dean almost cries with how considerate Cas is being. Dean is already heads-over-heels in love with the angel, and this only makes him fall further and harder, even though that shouldn’t be possible. Dean removes the robe and goes to lie down in the middle of the bed, stretching out his arms for a hug. As much as he thinks he might be ready for this, he knows that just cuddling for a few minutes relaxes him way more than forcing himself to pick up a new thing. Cas pulls off his own shirt and pants before coming over to join Dean’s embrace.

They lie in peace and quiet for a few minutes before Castiel feels Dean relax. Dan knows he’s doing a lot better, and he relaxes further into Castiel when he starts pressing kisses all over his face before Cas moves over to straddle Dean and kissing him in earnest, tongues tangling in seconds. Before they know it, Cas is grinding his erection into Dean’s, and Dean feels more than ready to get a move on. Instead of doing something about their erections and what Dean terms ‘the main event’ in his head, Castiel just moves his kisses lower and lower over Dean’s body until he reaches Dean’s boxers, which he pulls down as he goes further and further down. Dean shivers, unwilling to ask for what he wants but wanting it anyway. Cas, however, skirts around his erection in favour of peppering kisses all over his hips and thighs until he’s removed the boxers, and then he moves back up, but still Dean’s cock doesn’t get any attention. Instead, Cas flips Dean around and focuses on his ass, laving attention on it like Dean’s ass cheeks will disappear any second without saying goodbye. After he’s sucked multiple hickeys into Dean’s ass, Cas parts his cheeks and slowly licks up a stripe along Dean’s crack, only narrowly missing his hole. Dean whines at that – he _wants_ , after all – but Cas doesn’t budge, instead sucking a hickey into Dean’s inner thigh before licking his crack once more. Every sweep of his tongue brings him closer to Dean’s hole, and eventually, Cas _does_ focus on Dean’s hole, and then it’s intense. Cas’s tongue is like magic, putting pressure on parts Dean never thought could be pleasurable. But his hole is apparently something sensitive and Dean loves the feeling of Cas’s wet tongue breaching him over and over and over again. Dean is aware of the fact he’s getting more and more vocal about his pleasure, but it’s only when Cas actually shushes him he realises just how loud.

“Hush, Dean,” Cas whispers in Dean’s ear, having moved away from his hole for now, “or I’ll have to gag you. We don’t want Sam barging in because he thinks you’re being murdered by someone.”

Dean moans, a little quieter. “Wouldn’t mind getting murdered by your cock by now, Cas,” he says, focusing on Cas now that he’s actually there and pressing a kiss just besides his lips. “But if you feel you have to gag me, please do.”

“I like the noises you’re making, just… please keep them down a little?”

“I’ll try,” Dean says. And truthfully, he will. He just can’t guarantee he’ll be quiet enough to avoid being overheard by Sam at this point, because what Cas is doing to him… it’s heavenly.

Castiel sighs but accepts another kiss before slithering down Dean’s body again to refocus on his ass. He stops using his tongue, instead he lubes up a finger and slowly slides it into Dean’s hole, crooking it slightly to hit Dean’s prostate. Dean whimpers at the feeling of _something bigger_ entering his hole, but bites back on the moan that wants to escape when his prostate is hit. Because that’s a good feeling, and he wants more of it. Cas (wisely, probably) refrains from hitting his prostate again until he’s working in a second finger, and then Dean does moan out load. It might be too load, but Cas doesn’t shush him again, too focused on whatever he’s seeing down there. Once Dean is used to the two fingers – about what they’d done up to that point, so it isn’t new so much as… foreplay for more, maybe – Cas adds a third finger, taking his time to hit Dean’s prostate a few times, and Dean already feels on the verge of coming now, and Cas’s cock isn’t even near him.

“Please, Cas… so close,” he whimpers, because Cas has to stop then, right? But no, Cas keeps going, adding a fourth finger and then stroking his prostate every time he pushes his fingers further inside of Dean’s hole. One touch to Dean’s balls, and he comes long and hard, not what he wanted at all. He whimpers as Cas continues touching his prostate, but Cas draws out soon enough, blanketing Dean with his body, kissing all over his back. Dean draws comfort from that, and it’s only when Cas brushes some wetness from his cheek that Dean realises he’s crying.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Cas asks, soft and caring, stroking Dean’s face and brushing away most of the tears that have gathered.

“Yeah,” Dean sniffs, “just didn’t… didn’t want to come yet.”

“Aw, baby,” Cas says, but his voice is not quite as sincere as Dean had hoped. Dean looks at Cas, takes a real, actual close look at Cas’s expression, and knows he did it on purpose. “This probably did help you relax, although you’re being very loud again.”

“I’ll try, Cas, can’t do more than that.”

“I can gag you – but you’d have to agree.”

Dean blinks for a second. Yeah, Cas had said something along those lines before, but Dean has never really considered being gagged, because before tonight, they’d actually been alone while they did anything remotely sexual. They only did anything when they were guaranteed privacy, so Sam was out. But tonight, Sam is actually in the bunker too, and… yeah, now Dean really has to consider being gagged.

“What… what would you gag me with?” he asks, finally curious enough to try it. He’s still getting his wits about him from his first orgasm, but he does want to know what Cas plans to do with him.

Cas’s look turns mischievous and calculating, and he thinks for a minute or two before answering. “What do you think… about my boxers? You always say you like my scent, like having my cock in your mouth, so this would be like having me both in your mouth and your ass at the same time.”

Dean’s mouth falls open as soon as Cas suggests that, and he’s about to turn it down when he realises that he actually wants this. Cas is right, as he usually is about Dean’s tastes in kink and sex, and Dean really, _really_ , wants Cas’s boxers between his lips. It’s a bonus if it actually quietens him too because he doesn’t want to be too loud and have Sam interrupt them. And he thinks, just for a second, _Cas has been practicing talking dirty_ , because… Dean’s cock is already stirring in interest again.

“Yes please,” Dean says, before he can change his mind again. “Yes, Cas. Stuff your fucking boxers in my mouth to shut me up. But only if you’re actually going to fuck me before I’m too sensitive for you to do so, okay?”

Castiel nods, quickly taking off his boxers. His cock bobs obscenely as it’s bared to the air. “Just hit me if you want to take them out or whatever – I don’t want you to take them out unless you’re really uncomfortable.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean says, watching Cas’s eyes darken again. He loves doing this to Cas, even though Cas sort of gets back at him with the dirty talk… but no, Dean loves riling Cas up.

“Shut up, Dean,” Cas says, smile playing around his lips, before pressing another quick kiss to Dean’s lips and then stuffing his underwear in Dean’s mouth. Dean moans as he’s suddenly hit with Cas’s musky scent, but the moan is muffled at best, which was exactly what the boxers were for.

“You ready to get fucked?” Cas asks, and Dean can only nod. He’s been ready for a long while now, but the fact that Cas has taken the time to ask him and to have him answer means a lot to Dean. At Dean’s nod, Cas relubes his fingers to enter Dean’s ass once more, deliberately avoiding Dean’s prostate for now. When he decides that Dean is loose and relaxed enough to take his cock, he liberally applies lube to his erection before positioning himself in front of Dean’s hole.

“Ready?” he asks once more, voice husky near Dean’s left ear. Dean nods excitedly, and Cas immediately pushes in. Dean gasps, as Cas immediately hits his prostate when he slides in. Dean knows that if Cas does that once too often, he’ll probably become too sensitive for Cas to keep fucking him, but the initial feeling is overwhelmingly good. Dean feels Cas fill him completely, and… well, Dean doesn’t want to get too sappy, but this is where Cas belongs. And Dean doesn’t really want anyone else to do this. Ever. He’s already decided on that.

“Fuck,” Cas moans, and Dean wants to laugh, because who’s the loud one now? But he can’t, really, because any noise he makes will be muffled. “Fuck, Dean, you’re so fucking tight, feels so good…”

Cas draws out again and then rams back in, startling Dean and shoving him up the bed a little before he can get a grip on the headboard to keep him from moving. Cas seems to have forgotten entirely about Dean and the fact that he’s come already, slamming into him at a relentless pace, hitting Dean’s prostate on every pass. Dean is moaning shamelessly and can’t seem to stop himself, but he’s past caring. His second orgasm is fast approaching, and he can feel himself tightening as he does, and the volume of Cas’s moans and groans increase, and then Dean comes again, untouched this time, and all of a sudden he feels… too much. Cas’s cock inside of him is somehow grating on his inner nerves, and it’s not as pleasurable anymore, and Cas is still brushing against his prostate, and Dean’s cock is once again trying valiantly to get up but he just _can’t_. Dean starts whining with Cas’s every thrust, as much as his rhythm is stuttering and Dean _knows_ Cas is close, but it’s… it’s just not comfortable anymore, and Dean would prefer Cas to stop, but he also just wants Cas’s come inside of him…

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Cas chants, and then he locks up and comes inside of Dean. Dean grimaces, because it doesn’t feel as fun as he’d hoped, but now there’s at least part of Cas inside of him for a little while.

Cas kisses Dean’s back as he draws out and gets a towel to put underneath Dean’s leaking hole. He then cuddles up with Dean, but Dean is still a little out of it and doesn’t reciprocate as he usually would. He’s feeling rather drained and empty, and as Cas snuggles closer to Dean, he notices.

“Are you okay, Dean?” he asks, voice concerned. “Was… was it okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean slurs. “Just… a little too sensitive now, I think. That second orgasm and you pounding through afterwards didn’t do me much favours, I think.”  
“Fuck, Dean,” Cas says, pressing apologetic kisses to Dean’s cheek. “You should have tapped me or something, I’d have stopped.”

“Nah,” Dean says, kissing Cas squarely on the lips. “Wanted your come in me anyway. And yeah, it was fun. Just… maybe not with two orgasms in about fifteen minutes next time?”

“Sure Dean,” Cas says, laughing. “Glad it was at least good. And we can experiment with a better type of overstimulation or multiple orgasms if you want to. I probably should have realised that, too.”

Dean simply shrugs. “Maybe. Not sure what to think now. Maybe… we can talk about it tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Cas puts his arms around Dean and pulls him closer. “Just rest for now, and we’ll figure that all out later.”


End file.
